Megaman Neo: Rise of Catalyst Protos
by Project-Apocolypse
Summary: It's been 15 years since the events of 'Megaman Zero 4', but somehow, Weil has survived the fall of the Ragnarök Satellite, and is still wanting to destroy nature. Can a new hero defeat this old evil, while contending against a new one as well?


Welcome, one and all. This is my first 'Megaman' story, and I hope ya'll will enjoy reading it. This story takes place 15 years after the 'Megaman Zero' series.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of the 'Megaman' series.**

Text Key:

_'thinking'_

"speaking"

"**yelling**"

_'s POV = a character's point of view

Author (Project-Apocolypse): The basic idea for this story is based off of the Newgrounds Flash music video called '_Rockman Neo_', so some of the credit goes to the person who made that Flash Video.

Chapter 1: Revival of the Heroes / Appearance of a new resistance

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In a flying fortress that looks similar to a giant space ship, a human stands in the center of the large 'bridge' of the fortress, with a metal mask covering his entire face, except for his right eye. "We have to keep searching for the heroes who have sacrificed themselves during the Neo Arcadian Wars. We already have the parts of Megaman, as well as all parts of the other Light-bots. Keep searching for the remaining parts. I'll be in the lab if any one needs me." The man said, while heading towards the lab of the fortress. "Don't worry, Admiral Wilson. We'll find those parts. After all, you did say that a new war is coming." A 3-foot-tall female warrior-robot said, as she looks towards her master.

In the lab of the fortress, one-thousand stasis-tubes can be seen, among other machines, and the commanding officer of the ship walks into the room. "Soon, you will be awakened with a new body, Megaman." Admiral Wilson said, while walking over to the stasis-tube that contains the highly-upgraded body of the legendary Megaman, but the name on the stasis-tube is 'Megaman X Neo'. "Even your old brothers, and sisters will be revived, including Roll." Admiral Wilson said, as he looks over to the stasis-tube that is directly to the right of Megaman's stasis-tube, and in this stasis-tube is a female Reploid that has a rather slender design, and the name on the stasis-tube is 'Psycho-Roll'. "There is just a few heroes left to recover, especially Bass, and Protoman." Admiral Wilson said, before an alarm starts going off, and he dashes to the 'bridge'.

On the 'bridge' of the fortress, one of the fortress' pilots are trying to steer the fortress away from a strange tower, but without any luck. "Dang it. We're being pulled towards that tower. I'm trying to steer away from it, but for some reason, that tower's tractor-beam is stronger." The pilot said, as Admiral Wilson enters the 'bridge'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

?'s POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It has been 15 years since that pesky Zero tried to destroy me along with Ragnarok, but now that he is out of the way, I can finally get rid of nature using my new weapon: The Ragnarok Tower. "Target that ship that is heading this way, pull it within 1000 yards of this tower, and then fire the cannons." I said, as I watch with anticipation, while my new robots do as I said, but one of them kneels before me. "My lord, sensors indicate that the ship's crew consists of humans, Reploids, Androids, Cyborgs, and a being that can't be identified at this point." The robot said, as I look at the veiwing monitor. "Kill them all. They could be a new resistance group. I can't take any chances." I said, as I watch the cannons fire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Admiral Wilson's POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the tower fires it's weaponry, I look towards the 'Operator' anthromorphic-fox-android. "Activate the Providence-Barrier, Vixen." I said, as I look back towards the tower. "Affirmative. Providence-Barrier, activated." Vixen said, as the lasers from the tower stop short from hitting the fortress. _'I knew there had to be a reason why the tractor-beam was so strong.'_ I thought, as I walk towards the fortress' weaponry control panel, aim all weapons at the tower's tractor-beam cannon, and then press the 'all-fire' button. "Once the tractor-beam becomes non-operational, continue the search." I said, as I head towards the 'above-deck' runway that is used for launching the fighter-jets of my fleet into the sky.

As I reach the fighter-bay, a voice comes over the intercom, but it is not the voice of any of my crew-members. "Argh. How can the Ragnarok Tower's weaponry be stopped short? Now I'm mad!" The voice said, as I enter the fighter-bay of my flying fortress. _'That voice. It's the same voice from my nightmarish-vision: the voice of Dr. Weil. How did he survive?'_ I thought, as I walk towards the upper 'flight-deck' of my magnificent Divine Flying Fortress.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the flying fortress turns away from the Ragnarok Tower, the ship's upper fighter-bay 'launch-pad' doors open to reveal Admiral Wilson standing there, with a triple-missle-silo-gauntlet equipped to each hand, as well as Ultima-tech boots (nullifies all of the user's limits) equipped to his legs. "Let's see. My running-path is clear of obstruction, which means that all of the enemy forces are inside the tower." Admiral Wilson said, as he walks closer to the edge of the 'flight-deck', and then he pulls out a walkie-talkie from nowhere. "Release Megaman X Neo, Psycho Roll, Zero Ultima, and Sigma Zero. Tell them to follow me." Admiral Wilson said, as the four designated Reploids get teleported to behind Admiral Wilson, and he turns towards them. "All of you have been rebuilt in order to help me eliminate the new threat, a threat that Zero might remember. Let's get to the tower before it fires again." Admiral Wilson said, as he, and the four Reploids, jump off the ship, land on solid ground, and start running towards the tower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dr. Weil's POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After that ship destroyed my tower's tractor beam, they begin turning away. "Lord Weil, sensors indicate a small group approaching the tower from the south, and a large group approaching from the north. The southern group is compiled of that unidentified being, and four Reploids." The rebuilt Omega said, as I look at the two screens, and recognize five of the Reploids. "How can they still be alive, and who rebuilt them." I said, as I see a rebuilt Kraft, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, and a rebuilt Zero. "The former Gaurdians of Neo Arcadia joined the Resistance. That human is responsible for rebuilding those four Reploids that are with _him_." An unfamilliar voice says, as I turn towards a shadow. "Who are you? How did you get into here?" I asked, as the figure chuckles, and then steps into the light. "My name is Oblivion Dracos, the brother of Seraphim Dracos, who remains asleep within the fortress that flies. What you are seeing is merely a mirage. My master will stop you, before you have a chance to get rid of nature, no matter how big your army is, for _he_ is greater than all humans." The Dragon-Reploid said, as he disappears from my sight. "The resistance won't know what to do if they don't have a leader. Use 90% of this tower's weaponry to attack that human, and use the remaining 10% to attack the rest." I said, as my robots follow my command. _'If they get past the outside weaponry, I have surprises in store for them.'_ I thought, as I start heading towards the lab of the tower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Admiral Wilson's POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As my group approaches the tower's only entrance, I hear a voice on my walkie-talkie. "_Admiral, we have found the parts of the remaining sacrificed heroes, and we are now rebuilding them to your specifications._" Naomi Machina says, as a wall rises around the tower, thus barring my path, so I slow down to a halt, and then I pull out my hand-held computer. "It seems that they know we are here." I said, as I use my computer to scan the wall for a weak-point, and after a few seconds, the scan is completed. "According to this, the wall's weak-point is located-" I stop in the middle of my sentence, walk up to the wall, pull out one of my daggers, and draw an X on the wall's weak-point. "-right here." I said, as I go back to my previous spot, turn back towards the wall, exchange the ammo of my gauntlets for customized-9mm-bullets with impact-burst-tips, and aim at the X on the wall. "Time to make an opening." I said, as I start using the 'Ultra-rapid-fire' function of my gauntlets, thus making short work of the wall's weak-point, and making a very large hole in the wall, big enough for an army to go through. "So, another resistance group is already here." A gruff male voice said, as I look to my left, while ejecting the empty bullet-cartridges from my gauntlets, and reloading them with missle-packs. "The former Gaurdians of Neo Arcadia: Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan. Former commander under Dr. Weil: Kraft. I am sure that you remember the legendary Zero, as well as the former Master X of Neo Arcadia." I said, as I pointed to each Reploid respectively, recieving confused looks from the original Resistance group members. "How do you know our names? Who are you?" Fefnir said, while pointing one of his guns at me. "I am John David Wilson, Grand Admiral of the Multi-Galaxy Alliance Fleet. I have done plenty of research about every single planet that exists, therefore I know everything about every inhabitant of those planets." I said, as I pull out my walkie-talkie, and press the 'talk' button. "Vixen, send down the other rebuilt Reploids, as well as the Dracos siblings, and the 'Magus' Reploid-units." I said, as I look towards where the Divine Flying Fortress is, and then I feel a familiar dark presence. "_Affirmative. Initiating activation protocol of the designated robots. Preparing to transfer all designated-What? Analysis of Armaggedron Magus has determined that he has been infected by a virus that turns Reploids into Mavericks, therefore it is too dangerous to release him from stasis. All other designated units have been transfered to your location. Azreya Nova is currently moving through cyberspace towards Armaggedron's CPU in order to eliminate the virus._" Vixen said, as the Reploids that I named appear in front of me. "I shall go to the top of the tower by myself. The rest of you will go in, and head to the core of the tower, which is located at the lowest level of the tower." I said, as I start heading into the tower, but I jump back as a laser-beam hits the spot that I was standing at. "We are under fire. Everyone, proceed with caution. The entire tower is a weapon." I said, as both groups head to the core of the tower, while I use my power to create a sheild strong enough to protect the Resistance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In another area of the desert, a young girl (looks to be about 20-years-old), wearing black clothing, and has an enormous evil aura surrounding her, is looking towards the Ragnarok Tower, with an evil smile on her face. "When the time comes, I will see if this human has the power to defeat me or not. Until that time comes, I shall go back to my kingdom, and wait for the chosen day of the Second Armaggedon." The girl said, as she opens a portal to the Dark Dimension's Earth, and walks through it, as the portal closes.

Meanwhile, in the Divine Flying Fortress' Core Room, Necros Veritas, an Ultima-level prototype humanoid-robot with transorming-capabilities, is looking over the current power-levels of the ship's core. "Power-output to all sectors are still at 100%. The Providence-Barrier has sustained minimal damage while it was activated. I shall proceed to where the Grand Admiral has gone." Necros Veritas said, as he walks out of the Core Room, and starts heading towards the rear-hanger-bay. _"Necros Veritas, you are to stay on the fortress. Your battle capabilities are still untested, therefore you are not allowed to leave this ship. The admiral can take care of himself. He is the Elegant Weapon-Master, thus he can't die, no matter how much damage he takes."_ Naomi Machina said, as Necros Veritas teleports to the 'bridge' of the fortress.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Admiral Wilson's POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the tower's weaponry start increasing in strength, I can feel the energy reaching critical mass. "Now that everyone is in the tower, I can send this energy back at the weapons." I said, as I make my sheild explode, thus sending the energy back at the tower, as well as replacing my Ultima-tech armor with my Omega-Custom Type-D Firebird Beast-Wave Armor, which is actually a modified robotic body that humans are able to wear, but this one can only be worn by me. "I'm coming for you, Weil. Send everything you've got at me." I said, as I start dashing through the tower, destroying every enemy that crosses my path, using my Dancing Blades technique, which is more powerful when I am wearing my modified Zero-Custom Mech-Armor, but I am also getting a few cuts-and-bruises along the way.

End of Chapter 1: Revival of the Heroes / Appearance of a new resistance

Author: Well, that's the end of chapter 1. In the next chapter the source behind Weil's continued life will be revealed, and a new ally will join the Grand Admiral. If you have any questions, you are free to ask.


End file.
